


A Lewder Turn

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Zero-gravity sex, dragon girl, fanfic of my own fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: I've written both smutfics and non-smut fics for RWBY, but I'm thinking... why not bring the both of them together? This story's going to be an anthology of me writing knock-offs of some of my fics on fanfiction.net, putting a pornographic turn on my other stories. Some might be canon, some are definitely not, but turning some of my various plots and premises towards porn sounds like a fun time!
Relationships: Coco Adel/Pyrrha Nikos/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Penny Polendina/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Penny Polendina
Comments: 25
Kudos: 122





	1. The Dragon's Hoard (From: The Fairest Of Them All)

Marrying a dragon had required some adaptations for Jaune. Some were easy, some were difficult, many were weird, and many, admittedly, he did not realize were dragon-specific things. Jaune would be the first to admit that he wasn’t the _cleverest_ man alive, but, in his defense, there was no crime in trying to accommodate a wife and let her tell him, _at her own pace,_ things about herself.

Like that she was a dragon, for instance.

But some things he had to take a moment and ask if this was really _normal._ For instance, he had returned from attending to his lands to find a note from his wife that she was in her hoard. Not unsurprising—as a dragon, Pyrrha spent a lot of time counting and rolling in her great pile of treasure. But when he _got_ to the hoard, she wasn’t exactly… doing either of those things.

Jaune surveyed the sight before him. His wife was, obviously, in the center, lounging casually on her treasure pile. Surrounding her, _bound in chains,_ were the Princesses Blake, Coco, and Velvet, looking almost rapturously ecstatic at the experience. And a squirming, tied up Princess Weiss, whose _furious_ blush and weak protests suggested that she wasn’t as opposed to this as she was claiming to be.

Oh, and they weren’t wearing clothes, Jaune _hadn’t_ missed that detail.

“What’s...” he tried not to give too much attention to the naked women writhing on a glittering pile of treasure, “What’s going on here?”

But rather than give explanation, Pyrrha released a _gout_ of flame over his head as she arose in her terrible splendor, wings unfurled and tail poised, a confident smile on her face. “Foolish knight!” she proclaimed, “You thought you were coming to rescue these princesses, but all you shall find here is your own destruction!”

“What-”

“Oh _save_ me, brave knight!” Blake cried out, sounding quite a bit more like she was in a dream come true than true peril. “Oh, I fear what this fearsome dragon might do to my _virtue_ if she cannot be stopped!”

Velvet “struggled” against her chains. “She’s too powerful… too glorious… I am but a lowly worm before this perfect goddess of incarnate _might...”_

“It’s a scene,” Coco whispered to him, “so hurry up, get in character, and save the princesses, capische?”

“But- but-” he stammered, “But Weiss is-”

“Shut. Up,” the bound princess hissed at him, “You _owe_ me a proper rescuing and you _don’t_ get to judge me you dolt, so hurry up and ‘slay’ the dragon!”

He looked back to Pyrrha, who now wore a slightly pleading expression as she whispered, “I thought it might… help me conceive...”

 _That_ was all Jaune needed to hear. Springing into action, he thrust out his chest and cried out in a manly voice, “Dragon! Release these fair maidens at-”

He _tried_ not to let the way Blake and Weiss _moaned_ at his commanding voice distract him, but it was _kind of difficult._ What was _with_ these girls?

Trying to ignore the lasciviousness of the… captives, Jaune continued, “Release these fair maidens or you shall face the might of my steel!”

“Oh?” Pyrrha said, giving him a look of haughty superiority, “But it seems to me you came without your sword or lance, my good knight. You’re _helpless_ before my claws...”

Jaune gave her a look of pure radiant confidence and _tried_ to ignore the naked arousal of the other girls. “I may be without my trusty weapons of war, but I must warn you, foul creature! I am _surely_ not unarmed, and if you will not desist, you will feel the deep _bite_ of my lance as it pierces you!”

“I fear _nothing,”_ Pyrrha snarled, an excellent performance that would have left Jaune _terrified_ if he didn’t know his wife so well, “So reveal your ‘blade,’ insect, so I might...”

Her voice trailed off as Jaune dropped his pants and revealed his readied weapon.

“Holy SHIT that’s a cock!” Coco proclaimed, then blushed as all the other assembled princesses _glared_ at her harshly, “Sorry, sorry, just… surprised, that’s all.”

Jaune just chuckled, trying to keep in character. “So… how do you think your odds fare now, Dragon?”

Pyrrha blushed, trying not to look intimidated. “You- that’s nothing! A man’s more than the _length_ of his broadsword-”

“There’s also _girth,”_ he said with a cocky smile.

“Sh-shut up!” she attempted to protest, “You- you think you can intimidate a dragon? Your arrogance only leads you to your doom, human!”

Her wings extended, and with a great _rush_ of air she swept down past the princesses, from the height of her treasure hoard in attack. But Jaune was ready for her (and she was going much slower than she actually _would_ do in an attack) and using the footwork he’d been drilled in since childhood, he anticipated the charge, sidestepped her momentum, cast her down, her flimsy armor _snapping_ right off with a tug, and now, with an opening in his foe’s defenses, Jaune launched his coup de gras as he thrust into her.

“Oh- oh!” she cried as Jaune impaled her with a mighty blow. But she was still a dragon, a potent creature of fire and destruction, and she knew how to turn up the heat! “You- you might th-think you’re skilled, knight!” she snarled, “But you haven’t defeated me yet!”

He felt the molten heat of her pussy as she _squeezed_ his cock, her draconic strength tempered by the velvet softness of her inner folds, and then she guided his hands to her chest with a mocking laugh. “No man can resist a dragon’s hypnotic spell! Soon you’ll be as much my treasure as those silly, weak-willed princesses!”

That line certainly got a response from their eager audience, but Jaune was focusing on only one woman right now. Yes, Pyrrha had a _heavenly_ bosom, big, pillowy _tits_ that Jaune could just grope and squeeze, feeling his fingers sink into her soft flesh. But they were also an opportunity for Jaune to open up a second front in this battle.

Kneading her tits aggressively, Jaune lowered his head and began to kiss and suckle on a proffered breast. But while Pyrrha was his Lady, and loved to be romanced as a delicate princess, today, she came to him as a dragon, and so Jaune would _take_ her as one! Catching her nipple between his teeth, he began to get rough, playing with it, giving it small bites that made her gasp, and leaving marks all across her generous chest.

Pyrrha was starting to realize that she’d underestimated his knightly valor, and that neither her attempt to hypnotize him with her breasts nor her attempt to overwhelm him with her pussy could succeed. Her arsenal undone, she was clearly starting to realize that she had no other options left as she turned to the one, unthinkable technique she still had: begging.

“Oh- oh! S-Sir Knight!” she wailed, “I- I can’t- I- I- I _yield!“_ she cried, her voice rich with shame and desire. “Have- have mercy, p-please, I can’t- can’t resist you any longer, and if you k-keep _taking_ me, I’ll be defeated!”

“I came here to slay the dragon and rescue her captive maidens!” Jaune replied, “And I will not rest until I have achieved my noble goal!”

“B-but! If you m-make me _cum,_ you’ll have a captive dragon! S-Sir Knight, please, mercy!”

“What if I told you,” Jaune said with a haughty smirk, “I may have come here to do _exactly_ that?”

Pyrrha’s eyes were wild with arousal and despair as she knew she could no longer best this knight in single combat and, surrendering to both her Lord Husband and her primal urges, she let loose a great a terrible _wail_ as she came, a gout of flame jetting from her mouth as he felt the gush of a different element from his wife’s other mouth.

Feeling quite satisfied with his victory, Jaune rewarded his new captive, panting and sweating, struggling to regain her words, with his own climax. He hoped that this invocation of his wife’s draconic identity, complete with her heaps of treasure and attendant captives, had helped her begin their dream of parenting. He kissed her, gently, on the forehead, thinking that the two of them would have so much ahead of them as parents.

And speaking of the attendant princesses, he should-

He felt slender arms wrap his neck as a sultry voice whispered, “My hero… how shall I reward my brave knight?” into his ear.

Jaune turned, startled to find that Weiss had slipped out of her bonds as she pressed her body into his. “May I,” she asked, coquettishly, “reverence the sword by which you delivered me from the fell dragon?”

“I...”

Jaune’s brain wasn’t exactly working at the moment. He thought the girls were there for _decoration_ or setting the mood, not… not _this!_ He was a faithful husband to his wife! He wouldn’t-

But in turning to Pyrrha, he saw that Coco and Velvet were upon his wife, her tongue eagerly pressed into Coco’s snatch as Velvet worshiped her pussy… lapping up Jaune’s fresh cum.

“Pyrrha promised that we could ‘join in,’” Blake whispered in his ear as she pressed her naked breasts into his back, “so let us reward our _noble_ and _heroic_ knight...”

Weiss had already wrapped her lips around his shaft, a look of pure, reverential _bliss_ on her face as she cleaned his cock from his recent coupling. He didn’t know if she was enjoying his taste or Pyrrha’s, but Princess Weiss appeared to be in heaven, a _very_ different mood than she had been in for every one of Jaune’s previous encounters with her.

“You _deserve_ this,” Blake whispered in his ear, “Such a _powerful_ knight to vanquish Pyrrhanikos, we can’t help ourselves but to offer our nubile bodies to you. You’re so strong, you can take whatever you want from us, make us do _anything_ you wish. We are but your plunder, your playthings, and you should use our bodies _however_ you please...”

Jaune was pretty sure she was describing her own fantasies in this, but at the moment, the difference between the two seemed rather academic.

Weiss was surprisingly good at blowjobs, or just the sight of such an elegant young woman messily worshiping his cock was enough to bring Jaune back up to his strength. Reclining on a pile of treasure, Jaune did feel powerful. Lordly, with two women servicing his needs. "Princess Blake," he said, his voice a lazy command, "I do enjoy what you're saying, so... I will reward you as the first to receive my 'sword.'"

Weiss gave a pout as Blake eagerly scampered to mount Jaune. But he wasn’t a cruel man, and he offered to return the favor to the disappointed Weiss, who guided her soaked pussy towards his mouth as Blake gasped and moaned as his cockhead slowly _pushed_ into her slit, revealing that Blake was much more prepared for fantasy than the reality of a dick splitting her open.

“Ohmygods, ohmygods, oh-my-gaaaaaaawds!” she squeaked as, inch by inch, Jaune filled her up. “Sho good! Is-so good! GAAAAAAAWDS!”

Jaune heard Weiss giggle smugly at Blake’s inexperience, which he thought was a rather bitchy thing to do. So he taught her a lesson with his tongue.

“Oh- OH!” she cried in sudden surprise as Jaune deftly set into her clit. “Oh, S-Sir Knight you c-can’t—OH!—can’t surprise a Lady like- OH!”

Her thighs squeezed his head as she tried to press her body harder against him as Blake shook and moaned on his cock. The two virgins weren’t prepared to face an experienced man, and even if it was two on one, even if Jaune had just returned from satisfying his wife, his knightly code proclaimed that Jaune was not to cease until _both_ ladies were well satisfied.

Over on Pyrrha’s end, from what little Jaune could hear through Blake and Weiss’s desperate cries, it sounded like her princesses were _showering_ her in adoration as they worshiped her with their tongues—both in speech and in exploring her body. Not an _inch_ of his lovely wife went unnoticed, and Jaune felt that it was _exactly_ the treatment Pyrrha deserved. His well-fucked dragon moaned as she struggled to handle this endless tide of pleasure and positivity on her already weakened mind, before she simply gave in and accepted their worship and adoration.

But there would be time to hear about it from Pyrrha later. Right now, Jaune had a _duty_ to satisfy these women, more than they'd ever been satisfied before. With his tongue and his valorous weapon, he _redoubled_ his efforts, pushing both girls to their limits as he introduced the two of them to his marital skill. Blake was the first to cum, and hearing Jaune's name proclaimed in her wailing shriek made Jaune both very pleased with himself as well as inflame a hunger to hear _Weiss_ proclaim it as well.

She had always been the frostiest of Jaune and Pyrrha's princess acquaintances. Largely because Pyrrha had kidnapped her that one time and Jaune had failed to save her, but with Jaune's tongue exploring her pussy, he was finding that her icy personality was fast melting before his attention. Alternating between plunging into her pussy and tickling her clit, Jaune tongued and sucked as aggressively as he was fucking Blake, the catgirl princess tottering on his dick as he refused to let up on her. Weiss fared little better, only her pride keeping her from submitting to Jaune's attention. Well, he'd see about _that!_

"Ohhhhh, _Jaune,"_ Weiss moaned, "Oh yes, right there, oh yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Her cries accompanied a flood of her juices onto Jaune's face as Weiss toppled forward with a lusty moan.

After Blake’s third orgasm, she was too exhausted to manage to stay upright on Jaune any longer, and so, as a valiant knight, he lay his gentle lady down beside him, then did the same for his Princess Weiss… before he mightily took her, the delicate girl, already tested by his tongue, found herself _shattered_ by his true might, and Jaune enjoyed repaying the once-bitchy princess by teaching her all the different profanities and words of praise she should cry as he brought her frazzled mind to crash down on the waves of pleasure her orgasm brought her.

Her pussy was quite a bit different from Blake and Pyrrha’s. She was tight and delicate, in a way that made Jaune feel like he had to be very careful with her. But at the same time, Jaune knew that Weiss was a spitfire princess who wouldn’t accept anything less than her peers had received. And so Jaune gave it to her just as fiercely as he’d fucked the other two, making Weiss _dissolve_ into a puddle of horny, needy mush.

Jaune could feel his own climax coming—he may not be the best duelist or rider, but Jaune had the discipline and stamina of a true Knight—but he didn’t want to show favoritism for Weiss over Blake. So he pulled out (Weiss being too out of it to truly object) and began to stroke his cock over the both of them.

Blake caught on quick, but surprisingly, Weiss did too—her energy suddenly roused by the promise of receiving Jaune’s seed. The two girls pressed their faces together, both jockeying to be the one to receive him. Jaune waved a finger and chided them for being greedy girls, but he couldn’t deny… their eagerness had been just the thing to bring him over the end as he sprayed both of their faces with his cream, both girls sighing in pleasure as they felt his hot cum splatter them, their tongues eagerly tasting it on their own faces… and soon, each other’s as the two licked each other clean.

Feeling quite satisfied, Jaune turned to Pyrrha, who had likewise finished with her bested princesses. The two of them kissed, and Jaune approvingly noticed the taste of the two girls still on her lips. 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Jaune laughed. “I think I should be thanking _you._ Truly, the finest of wives, m'lady.”

He pulled her into a hug, and Pyrrha snuggled in his arms.

“I… I hope that helped things, but...” she looked at him with a hopeful smile, “It couldn’t hurt to go another round...”

Jaune smiled back at his darling wife. “No,” he agreed, “it couldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	2. The Gravity Of The Situation (From: By Steel And Starlight)

Jaune stretched his arms as he exited the  _ Beacon’s  _ cockpit. He was leaving the ship in Ruby’s capable hands, and now it was time for him to receive his reward for a long shift at the helm:

Sleep.

Oh, his bed was  _ calling  _ to him. His eyelids felt heavy and his limbs were leaden as he stumbled his way down the hallway, past the corkboard with its reminder that the dorsal nav beacon needed to be serviced, past where Ren and Yang were playing chess, all the way to the door for his room. Knowing that Pyrrha would be doing her security rounds at the moment, he didn’t bother announcing his presence as he hit the door button, and…

So.

Pyrrha  _ wasn’t  _ doing her rounds right now.

Because she was in the room. On their bed. Waiting for him.

In sexy red lingerie.

His eyes traced from her long red stockings, emphasizing her long, shapely legs, up to her lacy panties and a red bra, cupping her chest in a way that drew Jaune’s eyes  _ directly  _ to her considerable cleavage and the way a gauzy material draped down from them, over her toned stomach. And on her face was a look of pure, smoldering desire, mingled with the satisfaction of a huntress who had lured her prey into a trap.

“Do you like it?” she asked with a flirtatious giggle, “Yang helped me pick it out.”

Did he  _ like  _ it?

Of  _ course  _ he did!

“Damn...” he muttered, “Just… damn, Pyr...”

She practically purred as she moved across the room, a sexy sway in her step as she got close enough to run her fingers up his chest. “As the man who liberated me from my vow of chastity, I thought you might enjoy a little reward...”

She began to unbutton his shirt as Jaune leaned forward for a kiss. Their lips met as their eyes fluttered shut, and Jaune’s tongue slipped into her inviting mouth, his hands roaming down to squeeze her ass. As Pyrrha’s delicate fingers precisely undid his buttons, his hands roughly massaged her butt, marveling at the feeling of the lacy fabric under his palm, or the soft springiness of her skin beneath his hands.

Pyrrha broke the kiss, eager to throw his shirt off, and then his undershirt, before bending down to kiss his abs. Her lips were cool and wet as she left a trail of sloppy kisses up each muscle. Jaune tensed his stomach, feeling a  _ little  _ embarrassed to be flexing his muscles, but Pyrrha’s obvious delight made him know it was worth it.

She worked her way up to his pecs before Jaune guided her face back to his, pulling her into another deep kiss.

Jaune felt like he could kiss Pyrrha  _ forever.  _ She was a woman of endless mystery, of unfathomable depths, and every inch he discovered revealed a thousand new things to discover. And her kisses were no exception. He felt an electric connection, the two of them joined together in the moment as Pyrrha broke away, and, through heavily lidded eyes, gave him a rather enjoyable order.

“Pants. Off.”

She didn’t have to say it twice. Jaune stripped from his clothes in an instant, as-

With a great  _ SKREEE-ONCH!  _ all the lights flickered and suddenly…

Jaune stumbled from the floor.

So did Pyrrha.

The two of them were floating in midair, too stunned to really react, but the back of Jaune’s mind  _ immediately  _ put together the available evidence and concluded  _ exactly  _ what was about to happen.

“Uh… crew?” a familiar voice came over the intercom, “This is your Nora speaking… I  _ might  _ have caused some interference with the ship’s gravity generators, and so… you might notice some, um, slight weightlessness until I can get them back online. But only for a little bit!”

A loss of gravity was something every spacer was experienced in. Jaune even had some training from his academy days about the proper procedure for such failure in an emergency. And this had been far from the first time Nora had overloaded the grav generator because… well, for all Jaune knew, it was because Ruby had asked if there was any way to squeeze a  _ little  _ more juice into the vector thruster.

But that didn’t mean Jaune had ever quite gotten the  _ hang  _ of zero-g environments.

As his girlfriend seemed to glide and float in the air with the grace of an angel (though with a substantially naughtier  _ bounce  _ than Jaune would associate with a heavenly denizen...), he was stuck windmilling his arms as he tried to stay upright.

Stifling a giggle, Pyrrha flew to his side and helped right him. “I’ve got you,” she reassured him, pulling him close in an embrace. Jaune didn’t miss the way her soft breasts pressed into his chest as she did so, the two of them floating in the middle of their room, bound together.

“It’s… alright,” she mumbled, “if you don’t want to-”

He cut her off with a kiss.

Jaune might not be the best at the sort of adventurousness that being the ship’s captain implied, especially considering what being the  _ Beacon’s  _ captain implied, but this was a domain where Jaune would not disappoint the stereotypes of the roguish pilot with a heart of gold. He cradled Pyrrha in his arms, wrapping her in his tender embrace, his hands exploring the softness of her body, marveling that this was the same warrior-monk who could defeat an entire boarding party with only her shield and short sword.

But at the same time as his mind was marveling, his hands were getting to work. He began to pull down her panties, using the momentum of his action to push himself downwards, his face no longer at Pyrrha’s, but rather, towards her now-exposed pussy.

Casting her wet panties adrift, he took a moment to admire how it floated away, the undulating cloth cast across the room like a deep sea jellyfish. But he had a more wondrous sight in mind for himself right now, as he gazed upon Pyrrha’s personal temple.

He knew his girlfriend was blushing right now, as red as the small patch of bush she had around her labia. It surely got worse as Jaune leaned forward and kissed it, admiring the flavor she left on his lips, enjoying the texture of her netherlips. And then… he went in, starting with his tongue exploring the depths of her folds, teasing and searching, like he did when he kissed her, then he moved upwards, searching for the hood of her clit, giving him a reminder of her old ceremonial robes as a Maiden.

Well, she certainly wasn’t a maiden anymore…

Hearing Pyrrha gasp a sudden “Oh!” encouraged him as his tongue flicked her little bean. His hands gripped her butt and he used his arms to wrap her thighs around his face as he played with her, the warrior woman helpless against his assault.

“Oh- oh, Jaune!” she gasped, “Y-yes, there- right- right there! Y-yes, oh, yes, oh yes, oh, yes!”

She was still a little too articulate for Jaune’s liking, so his tongue got rougher, alternating between diving into her folds and teasing her clit, occasionally sucking on it, giving her a playful nibble, driving Pyrrha wild as relentlessly pressed his advantage.

Panting, struggling to regain her voice, Pyrrha suddenly spoke up. “Let me- let me,” she took a moment to catch her breath—which Jaune took as invitation to launch another assault on her button. “OH JAUNE!” she cried, “I- I wanna- please, let me,  _ oh,  _ d-don’t let me cum without, mmmm, giving you something, too!”

Such a caring girlfriend. Jaune smiled as he relented, and Pyrrha, in a single, sudden jerk, spun around, and now he was facing her counter attack!

Which… well, Jaune could admit when the shoe was on the other foot. He did his best to keep up his attention, but even for the considerable gulf between his and Pyrrha’s level of sexual experience… she had Aura.

So she could cheat.

Her lips were like heaven itself, her mouth was warm and wet and she could assail him with bolts of pleasure that tested his willpower  _ not  _ to shoot off right there. Jaune was generally proud of his ability to keep pace in bed, but Pyrrha knew the very fundamental nature of the universe, the flow of energy between all life, and she could manipulate that energy to give Jaune a blowjob as precise and unbelievable as Pyrrha was with any other physical skill.

Still, Jaune wasn’t without tricks up his sleeve. He was a smuggler, and he knew a cool head and a cooler hand had kept him alive, and while he wasn’t a disciplined monk like Pyrrha was, he knew how to keep the adrenaline down back when he was guiding the  _ Juniper  _ past patrol ships, hoping they wouldn’t notice that her registration numbers didn’t add up with their entry codes. If anything, the burst of overwhelming pleasure coming as Pyrrha’s tongue danced around his cock gave him  _ focus,  _ and Jaune knew that, mystical powers or not, he knew how to make a moment count.

With a heroic burst of willpower, Jaune kept up his discipline as he worked her clit, his tongue, lips, and teeth all working to build up the tension he knew was building within her. Gods above, she was  _ wet,  _ and Jaune tasted her juices knowing that victory—or defeat—was close at hand.

“Mmmmfph!” Pyrrha moaned around his cock, unwilling to give, “MMMMMMMMFFFFFPH!” she cried, having given.

Jaune couldn’t help but smirk, a splash of her cum glittering like diamonds in the weak lighting, suspended in midair by the loss of gravity, beading sweetly as proof of his victory.

“How...” Pyrrha panted, “Oh, hhhhhow do you always beat me?”

“I dunno,” he answered, teasingly, “something about you always makes me want to really impress you.”

“Gods,” she moaned, “You do. You allllllllways do.”

No need to let her know that he only “won” by the skin of his teeth. “Well,” he smiled, “we’ve got a lot of chances for practice, you know.”

“Mmmmm,” she smiled back at him, her hair a red halo floating behind her. Gods, she looked radiant. A  _ star  _ whose orbit he was inescapably caught in. “But we’re not… we’re not finished… just yet.”

That challenging look came to her face, the look that Jaune loved more than anything. That look of determination, but a new kind of determination. The look of a woman who had something she wanted, something she would fight for. As her hands glowed with aura and she  _ shot  _ to him (how the  _ hell  _ did she do that?) his eyes drank in her face, growing larger in his sight until she was upon him. He met her kiss with his own, her legs eagerly wrapped around his hips, and with a single, precise  _ thrust,  _ she mounted him.

Mmmm, if their sixty-nine had been a contest to see who would make the other break first, a furious contest between their skills and self-control, this was lovemaking. She wrapped him in her warm and wet embrace as he pierced her to her core, the two of them moving in sync, gliding about the room, using Pyrrha’s Aura to thrust away from walls before they bumped into them, the two of them passionately making love. With every kiss and grope and thrust and gasp the two of them felt their souls entangle inside this singular moment. Liberated from their history as much as their clothes, as untethered from their old pains and regrets as they were from gravity.

She was his and he was hers and no amount of space witches or galaxy-wide wars could ever change that. Feeling her velvety softness as her pussy massaged and milked his dick, putting the full roll of his hips into his thrusts as the two of them gracefully danced about the room—it was all an incredible moment, and Jaune was so incredibly grateful for the wondrous, incredible woman in his arms.

Suddenly, a hint of the earlier Pyrrha came in as she drove him downwards,  _ pushing  _ Jaune into his bed, his back feeling the soft springiness of the mattress as the suddenness of her strike caught him off guard as he  _ released  _ inside of her with a great and sudden  _ jerk  _ that almost pushed Pyrrha and Jaune apart if she hadn’t wrapped on to his body and held him even  _ tighter. _

Jaune, suddenly rediscovering his weariness, relished the soft contact of the mattress and their blanket, which Pyrrha wrapped around the both of them as she slid off of his length.

“Mmm...” Pyrrha sighed, “That was  _ incredible.” _

“Hell of a move to end it on the-  _ WHOA!” _

In an instant, the lights flickered and Jaune’s once-weightless girlfriend suddenly accelerated at 9.8 m/s/s right on top of him.

“And you hardly even noticed it!” Nora’s voice crackled on the intercom, “So there’s no need for anyone to be mad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	3. Girls Like Us (From: Fire From The Ashes)

Pyrrha flexed her arm, trying not to fixate on how _inhuman_ it had become, but… how could she _not?_ It was a merger of what she once was, a human girl, with the grimmstuff of what she was now. Powerful. An engine of incarnate destruction. _Monstr-_

No.

She wasn’t a monster. Even if she didn’t believe it, Penny didn’t think she was a monster. _Jaune_ didn’t think she was a monster. She was Pyrrha. Still Pyrrha. With everything that had changed and all she had suffered, she was still Pyrrha, still… still had what she had when she was at Beacon. Her friends, her…

She laughed a little. She had a little _more_ than what she had at Beacon. At long last, she had… Jaune. As her boyfriend. Everything she thought she was giving up as she went up the tower to face Cinder, the love she _finally_ revealed, she now had, her feelings reciprocated, and it was as good as she hoped.

And… she also had a girlfriend out of it. Well, officially, she and Penny were just “sharing a boyfriend,” but the three of them had become so close that the idea that she _wasn’t_ dating Penny didn’t exactly seem plausible. Their menage a trois was the subject of much ribbing from Yang, cheers from Ruby, admiration from Nora, and some very inappropriate looks from Blake, but Pyrrha was so grateful that they all accepted them without question, and, importantly, in such a supportive, kind fashion.

She was wary to get back into sparring, too many ugly thoughts that swirled in her mind as she felt the improved strength and reflexes of her transformed body, but with Jaune’s support, she’d just been able to have a practice spar against Team RWBY that made her feel more _normal_ than at any point since she’d come back from the dead.

And she had to admit, another bonus of the spar was that she got to see firsthand how much Jaune had improved since his Beacon days. He told her that he practiced from her video, something that both deeply touched her and _crushed_ her to imagine those dark days when she was separated from them.

But there was also another bonus to that, a bonus that she had been trying to ignore, but now that she was in the showers… she could admit it: Jaune had gotten _really hot._

She’d always found him to be attractive, of course. He was cute, and she found his personality charming from their very first meeting. She knew he was handsome at the dance, where he made her knees _weak_ to see him in his suit in a way that made her inner voice _scream_ that she had to take action, _now,_ and tell him how she felt… but then he came out in that dress that made her night wonderful all over again, and let her ignore that she’d been a coward.

When she came back, she wasn’t really noticing those things so much as “I died” and “Penny’s alive again” and “Also, the love of my life is dating the girl I killed and I feel like I’ve become a monster.” But while the shock of those things still hadn’t quite faded, Pyrrha also knew that she was starting to get far enough away from it that she could pay attention to other things. For instance, that Jaune was _hot._

Years of tournament training had taught Pyrrha to closely watch the movements of an opponent's muscles, and Pyrrha had noticed the way his _rippled_ as he took Yang head on, taking shattering blows against his shield, tying her up as Pyrrha directed her focus on the quicker members of the team. She had almost whiffed against Blake she’d been so distracted by the realization that her goofy best friend was now… cut. She wasn’t thrilled with the hair, but… Jaune had definitely _grown_ since Beacon. He’d been _getting there_ under her training, but now, in her absence, he was there, and he was _got,_ which was a big deal for Pyrrha.

Rinsing the sweat off her body, Pyrrha’s hands accidentally brushed her pussy, and she felt that twinge that reminded her that, for however many ways she’d been changed when she was raised from the dead, she was still unchanged in two ways. Bodily speaking, she still had the _parts_ that made physical pleasure possible (Pyrrha didn’t want to _think_ about Salem meddling… there) and emotionally, Pyrrha couldn’t feel a twinge of pleasure without automatically thinking of one man.

Mmmmm, she could think a _lot_ about him.

Gently fingering her slit, Pyrrha loved the feeling of the hot water on her breasts, her hair heavy with water and her whole body enfolded with steam as she stroked herself.

“Oh, _Jaune...”_ she moaned, imagining it was his fingers teasing her. He was a generous lover, who now was the teacher in their relationship, introducing the inexperienced Pyrrha to all sorts of lovely things she had never tried in her previous life. She pinched her clit, pretending she could hear Jaune’s voice in her ear. Not his soft voice, the one where he called her beautiful, where he said he _loved_ her. No, the voice of the Jaune in her fantasies, the Jaune who took her, claimed her, bested the Invincible Girl and took her as his _prize._

With a gasp, Pyrrha’s finger _slipped_ right in, finding the heat and wetness of the shower’s spray no different from her own inner state. Moaning in pleasure, she planted one hand against the tiled wall as she added another finger to help get herself off.

So good, it felt _so_ good, and yet… it was inadequate. Just… not enough.

Not when she knew what _else_ she could have inside her...

Denying herself relief, Pyrrha turned off the water, toweled herself off, and headed back to their quarters.

Well, not really _their_ quarters. She and Penny had taken Jaune’s room as their shared space. Officially, Atlas didn’t “allow” a coed habitation (which made no sense, considering what was obviously going on with Weiss and Ruby), so they’d taken the route Ren and Nora had done—simply ignore the rules and start spending nights together. What were they going to do, _stop_ them? Pyrrha had been holding back, she still had a few hurdles to overcome before she was comfortable with her new body, but her spar with RWBY showed that she still had her moves, and now she was far stronger, tougher, and faster than she ever was before.

Opening the door, she saw that Penny was modeling a new pair of lingerie (green, of course—Penny’s favorite color) that made Pyrrha smirk to imagine where she must be getting all her new underthings and made Jaune a stammering _wreck_ to see it. Seems the both of them were in need of some… touch therapy, and they were apt to get it soon, looking at the tent in Jaune’s pants.

“Hey Penny!” Pyrrha said with a smile, always cheered up by the way Penny’s always luminous smile somehow got even _brighter_ when she saw her. “You look _stunning,_ by the way.”

“Girlfriend Pyrrha,” Penny began cheerfully, “I’m glad you like it! I was hoping to entice Boyfriend Jaune into crossing into ‘the next phase’ of our relationship! For our next act of coitus, I have calculated that my anal circumference is-”

“Y-you don’t have to-” Jaune croaked, “You don’t have to _tell her_ all of that!”

Penny flashed a brilliant smile. “Ah, thank you! I had not realized that discussion of my anal sphincter would be-”

Pyrrha didn’t mean to interrupt, but she couldn’t help herself, bursting out laughing so hard she was worried she’d soon have tears streaming down her face. Penny was just so… _innocent!_ Even as she was about to propose anal, she came across as cheerful and optimistic as though she was proposing they have ice cream in the park!

It was just... hard not to be cheerful around Penny.

But Pyrrha had more on her mind than being _cheerful._

Licking her lips, Pyrrha sashayed her way up to her shared boyfriend. “Oh,” she said, flirtatiously, “I don’t _mind_ hearing about it. I’d love to learn more about how-”

“Maidens, Pyr!” Jaune cried, “If you keep talking like that, I’m liable to tear your clothes off right here and now!”

“Oh no,” she deadpanned with a smirk, “I _certainly_ don’t want that...”

Jaune gave her a wolfish grin as he _lunged,_ his lips crashing into hers as his hands gripped her workout clothes, yanking her shorts down as Pyrrha giggled and feigned helplessness at his assault as he “ravished” her.

As he yanked off her t-shirt, Pyrrha revealed she wasn’t wearing her sports bra, thrusting her chest forward proudly to give Jaune a good eyeful. He moved to grope her, except… the two of them were suddenly _pushed_ apart with a great and sudden force.

“Ahem.”

Penny had interjected herself between them, a playful twinkle in her eyes. Pyrrha made a mock pout, only to be cut off by the android.

“Girlfriend Pyrrha, I was _well_ on my way to seduce Boyfriend Jaune when you so _rudely_ interrupted my lingerie display! Specialist Schnee will be _quite_ disappointed,” _that_ was a surprise… and an amusing mental image, “to learn that it was ineffective.”

“But I’m _horny,”_ Pyrrha whined, “and Jaune’s horny, too...”

She groped his erection through his jeans to emphasize her point.

“A contest!” Penny exclaimed, “We should have a contest, that whoever is first able to make the other reach a state of orgasmic release is the winner!” Before Jaune could ask the question that was on Pyrrha’s mind, Penny added, “Friend Blake asked if we have ever done anything like that, and it sounded like a most sensational suggestion!”

“Yeah,” Jaune mumbled, dizzy from Pyrrha’s hand still stroking his hardon. “that makes… sense.”

Made sense in a way Pyrrha didn’t exactly like. As far as Pyrrha could tell, to Blake, the three of them were basically a walking romance novel, the kind Yang still didn’t let Ruby read. Pyrrha was wondering if she’d have to have a talk with RWBY’s resident perv, but… well, for now, Penny seemed so _excited_ by the idea of a contest, and Pyrrha was, if nothing else, a _deeply_ competitive woman...

“I accept the wager,” she said, proudly.

Penny, never one to waste a moment, was upon her in an instant. Pyrrha welcomed the sudden assault—Penny’s enthusiasm was always enjoyable and, even if she didn’t quite understand the subtleties of stimulation, it was quite lovely being so showered in affection. Her fingers swiftly found there way to Pyrrha’s pussy as Pyrrha groped the android’s butt, the two of them passionately making out. She sure hoped Jaune was getting a good view of this as they necked each other aggressively.

It was a good game, Pyrrha thought, a fun little sexy thrill that she’d have to thank Blake for—really obtusely and indirectly, just to drive her _crazy,_ but that would make it fun! Of course, in the next instant, her opinion of the game changed quite a bit.

That was when- _oh-_ was when… _Penny’s fingers began to vibrate._

Pyrrha struggled against it, but in vain. She had had… limited experiences with masturbation, but this was beyond anything she’d ever felt with a vibrator before! Gods, Penny’s touch was _amazing!_

“These harmonic frequencies,” Penny explained, her voice betraying no change in emotion from her usual self, even as she was _tormenting_ Pyrrha, “were selected to maximize stimulation of the sensory points in your vagina and clitoris. Orgasmic discharge is expected to be achieved in five, four-”

“Well,” Pyrrha choked out, “if you can use your abilities, then _so can I!”_

A half-dozen black Grimm tentacles broke out from Pyrrha’s arm and swiftly lashed Penny’s arms and legs in place, pulling her off her. With Penny bound, she shoved the robot girl’s face into her pussy, only to discover that Penny’s lips and tongue were as agile as her fingers. Biting her lip to keep her focus, Pyrrha still had _two_ tentacles left!

Penny gasped in surprise as she suddenly felt a fat tentacle _push_ into her pussy. Pyrrha loved how _unusual_ it felt, to have additional limbs that extended her body so strangely. For a long time, she had thought of it as something ugly and monstrous, something unnatural and evil, but Penny and Jaune had both sat with her, reassured her that she was still herself, even as her body changed. And now… what was strange and unusual felt so wonderfully _sensual._

She felt her tentacle _expand_ inside Penny’s pussy, molding itself into the shape of her vagina, feeling every bump and ridge as she worked up some friction. Penny’s gasps were muffled by being held tight on her pussy, but Pyrrha still wanted to pay her girlfriend back for surprising her with her vibration trick.

And, well… if Penny was so excited to try _anal…_

_“Mmmmmffff!”_

Pushing a slippery tentacle against Penny’s little puckered bud made it clear to the android what was coming next. Pyrrha felt queenly, royal, like she had a servant girl before her on her hands and knees, teasingly about to issue a pronouncement that Penny could do nothing to defy. And with a wave of her hand… _she pushed._

_“MMMMMMMMMMMMMFFF!”_

_Ooooooh,_ Penny stepped up the attention to her clit as Pyrrha started alternating on _both_ of the android’s holes. Pumping away, her Grimm tentacles rhythmically expanded and contracted within her, until even Penny’s cybernetic mind was no longer able to focus on her task, her tongue trembling too hard to push Pyrrha over the edge. But Pyrrha did not relent on the cusp of victory—if anything, she stepped up the pressure, ruthlessly dominating her girlfriend until she _ripped_ her away from her pussy, suspending her in midair as she brought Penny to an _explosive_ climax!

Licking her lips in the satisfaction of victory, Pyrrha carefully let Penny down on the bed, her eyes unfocused as her head lolled in sheer disbelief of what she’d just experienced.

“I-intiating system reboot,” Penny said in a dazed voice, her eyes briefly darkening as she flopped backwards.

_“Holy shit.”_

Oh, yeah, Jaune had been watching the whole thing. Pyrrha had been so absorbed in making sure she won, she’d forgotten all about Jaune. Her competitiveness had not gone away even as she crossed back from the plutonian shore. But Jaune, of course, hadn’t forgotten about them, and their passionate lesbian experience had gotten him quite excited. His hand was wrapped around his thick, meaty cock, standing proudly at attention and drawing her eyes entirely towards it.

Panting, she looked at him with the wild, desperate _hunger_ of a woman who had _twice_ been denied her climax.

“Jaune… I’m _horny.”_

Grimm instincts told her that there was _prey_ in front of her, and that _dick_ was pulsing with the vitality that she simply _needed_ to consume. Her slithering black tentacles, as precise and gentle as a lover’s touch, undressed him, revealing her prize for winning.

She wound a tentacle around it, feeling its warmth and the thrum of blood through it beneath her inhuman limb as she began to slowly rub it up and down… getting faster and faster as her boyfriend’s moans excited, intoxicated her until she’d pulled herself up towards it. It filled her sight, her mind, a singleminded animal _need_ controlling her body more than anything rational.

She wanted him to cum on her, her face, her chest, to coat her body, the whiteness of his spunk contrasting against her jet-black grimmstuff, but moreso, Pyrrha needed to get _fucked._ With his cock in her tentacles, she guided it to her needy slit and mounted him, the two of them upright as Pyrrha rode up and down on his dick.

Gods! It was so much better than her fingers, even better than _Penny’s_ attention, not just in how he used it, but in the knowledge that she was _connected_ to him, that they were becoming _one._ Her arms were wrapped around him, her tentacles lashed him tight, and Pyrrha loved the sensation of his skin against hers.

Jaune had grown _strong_ in her absence, easily able to heft her and not only hold her aloft, but carry and _bounce_ her like she weighed nothing. He was beginning to return to cognition, still a little stunned by everything he’d just witnessed, but now he was starting to _take charge._ Something Pyrrha was more than happy to concede to, with how _good_ Jaune was at pumping away into her, her already tingling pussy just ever so happy to receive his attention! 

With a cry of surprise, Pyrrha realized that Penny had finished rebooting, and now she was upon Pyrrha, looking to pay her back for her earlier defeat. Kissing her neck and shoulders delicately, Penny made the most _indelicate_ decision to jam her thumb up Pyrrha’s butt... and begin vibrating.

Squealing in surprise, Pyrrha _thrashed_ on Jaune’s dick, but he and Penny held her fast as Pyrrha’s heightened senses were swiftly overwhelmed by the pleasure assaulting her.

Penny’s hand groping her breast, her fingers sending bolts of pleasure cascading down from her nipple. Jane’s dick pistoning away like a _machine._ She was under assault from every direction and the _thought_ of holding on was completely lost. With a mighty _shriek,_ sounding as much like the cry of a Nevermore on the attack as anything, she came, gloriously, and felt like her entire body burst with an inner light. Every nerve seemed to crackle, electricity radiating outward as she came on her boyfriend’s dick.

Slumping backwards, she babbled incoherently as Jaune and Penny lowered her onto the bed. She had been a virgin as a human, but she wondered if human orgasms were anywhere near as intense as the ones she felt as a Grimm. She could _feel_ the waves of emotional resonance cascading off of herself and reflected on Jaune and Penny, bouncing back and forth and leaving her feeling like she was enveloped in pleasure and intimacy and love.

The bed felt so soft beneath her, and she adored how her lovers lay her down so gently, like she was a delicate maiden and not the toughest fighter on their side. She gazed up to them lovingly as they gave her time to recover, Jaune gently stroking Penny’s hair as the two of them kissed so beautifully.

As she came back around to being able to speak, Pyrrha murmured something that got Penny’s attention, and she was quick to get back to business. “It is insufficient that we were unable to bring Boyfriend Jaune to climax. Pyrrha? If you could provide assistance?”

She explained what she meant by cupping her generous breasts. Pyrrha, though still a little woozy, understood what she meant, helping Penny guide Jaune to the edge of the bed as both girls kneeled on the floor.

As Penny worked on the shaft, Pyrrha gave both of his testicles a playful kiss. They were large, hefty, even, and Pyrrha loved wrapping her lips around them. Kissing and suckling as she heard Penny rhythmically bob her head as she took him all the way down her throat and Jaune groaned in amazed pleasure that his two extraordinary girlfriends proved themselves to be more extraordinary than he could ever have imagined. 

“You are really quite lucky, Boyfriend Jaune,” Penny explained, her lips audibly popping off his shaft, “How many men could claim to receive _this_ technique from an android and a Grimm?”

“Mmmmm, nobody but you,” Pyrrha agreed, in between kissing his balls, “Nobody but you will _ever_ get to enjoy the both of us.”

Penny pulled her back from her oral ministrations—from the looks of things, Jaune was quite ready to blow—and both girls thrust out their chests for his attention.

“Do it, Jaune,” Pyrrha moaned, _“Show_ us how much you love us!”

Jaune groaned as he erupted, a hot jet of white cum splashing first on her chest, then Penny’s. It felt _good_ on her skin, warm and satisfying, and _radiating_ that pure, human love that made Pyrrha almost _cry_ to feel so close to her. The Grimmstuff within her practically vibrated to feel such a strong emotion, but it felt so good, so very good, to be so awash in love.

But before she really had a chance to savor it, Penny was upon her, the cybernetic perv eagerly licking up Jaune’s spunk off of her. Pyrrha couldn’t object, though, not when her tongue felt so nice on her breasts as she got deep in her cleavage to get every last drop. Then she eagerly scooped up the cum left on her own chest and sucked it down, licking her fingers clean.

“Girlfriend Pyrrha,” she said, still making sure she got the last of it from her fingers, “I do not understand your objection to drinking Boyfriend Jaune’s semen. It’s not so chemically different from other organic matter you already eat.”

Pyrrha just laughed and waved it off. Turning back to their boyfriend, he seemed quite out of it, lying back on the bed. But she knew it was just being mentally _overwhelmed_ by how fucking hot his girlfriends were—he had stamina for a whole nother round if they really wanted it, but Pyrrha supposed it’d be good to let him rest. Sex was good and all, but… the three of them cuddling together on the bed was priceless to her.

Crawling onto the bed, she took her place on Jaune’s left as Penny mirrored her on the right, Jaune wrapping his arms around the both of them and pulling them close to his chest, where Pyrrha could feel his heartbeat and sense the pulse of life within him. What a lovely man he was. What a lucky girl she was to have found him. Even if it took more than anyone had ever experienced before… she was very happy that she finally had him, now. And Penny as well, a more extraordinary outcome, even considering how extraordinary everything about her life was now.

Pyrrha took a moment to admire the way the three of them fit together so perfectly. It was an unusual relationship, but they were unusual people, and that meant that it all came together into something so natural, so effortless, that it couldn’t be anything other than _right._ With a satisfied sigh, she snuggled in closer.

Nestled in her boyfriend and girlfriend’s arms, caught in a web of love and support, Pyrrha felt… she felt at peace. More than just the afterglow of good sex, Pyrrha felt like she was whole, now that she had Penny and Jaune in her life.

* * *

As the last marks of her pen _furiously_ scratched out the last of her notes, Blake’s hands were _finally_ free to give her pussy the attention it had been desperately crying out for since she started watching her friends make passionate love.

Her fingers danced over her already swollen clit, eager for attention. She was so wet, so _needy,_ just like she always was after watching those three get at it. In no time, her finger just _slipped_ in, then another, and soon, she was desperately frigging herself with a passionate _need._

 _Oooh,_ yeah, thaaaaat was the spot, _oh, yeeesssssss..._

Adjusting herself after reaching her climax, Blake took a moment to catch her breath before scooting her way out of the ventilation system. A productive eavesdropping session, she’d been given a _lot_ of material to work with!

As an Atlesian military base, there were certainly security measures in place to prevent eavesdropping and spying, but Atlas security was wary to be too present in their lives, to keep Pyrrha, Penny, and Jaune from feeling like they were under suspicion, plus, Blake was just better at this than they were. It had been child’s play to set up concealed cameras and microphones in Jaune’s room

And, yes, Blake was _aware_ of the problematic issues here, but other than relieving herself _after_ she’d finished observing, Blake was doing this for wholly non-sexual reasons! Honest! Blake’s motivation was that these three were a goldmine of research for the perfect romance novel, and seeing them fucking never failed to fill Blake’s mind with all sorts of story ideas, ideas she swiftly jotted into her notebooks. And of course they were _fantastic,_ they were practically _living_ a romance novel!

He was a simple country boy. They were women carrying terrible guilt and an oppressive sense of alienation. He made them feel _normal,_ and in return, they gave him passage to a world of erotic pleasures _how could Yang possibly object to her being fascinated by this?_

And... she also had to admit that they looked _so fucking hot_ while they did it! Blake was more into girls than guys, but Jaune was a stud—not just in good shape from all their adventures, but also the kind of man Blake liked. Kind. Emotionally supportive. The kind of man who treats emotionally wounded girls like broken winged birds, to be nurtured and tended to until their broken hearts could heal. Penny—not someone Blake _thought_ she’d be into, but she had a proper hourglass under her clothes (not judging the good doctor, but that was _definitely_ by design) and the spread of her freckles across her breasts gave her a very cute charm in Blake’s opinion.

And Pyrrha… something about seeing her undeniable Grimmness bound up in Pyrrha’s sexy body (how many idle Beacon fantasies had Blake enjoyed, imagining the Champion tying her up and making Blake lick her boots?) really turned Blake on! It was that inescapable sense of _danger_ bound and suppressed, made harmless and docile and it _turned Blake on so much!_ Ugh, and she looked so exotic with her white and black and red...

It was such a striking group to see together. A human, a robot, and a Grimm. Really, all they needed was a _Faunus_ to round out the-

The thought stopped Blake dead in her tracks. A Faunus girl… who felt alienated from society, feeling the crushing weight of guilt and a terrible secret love, who _didn’t mind sexy foursomes, oh hell she needed to get in on this!_

Brought to an incredible realization with that thught, Blake’s eyes rolled as she toppled backwards, her hand going right back to her honeypot as she realized the possibility that she could be so much more than a voyeur. Oh, she could do so much more than write a _book_ about this, she could _live it!_

...And, of course, help three of her friends through a difficult time! That was also an important motive in Blake’s mind! That was-

Ah, who was she kidding?

Blake just really wanted to get in on those foursomes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> As an epilogue, Penny gave a full after-action report of this to an utterly mortified Winter who is deeply regretting explaining to Penny what lingerie was.


	4. Redemption (From: Let The Dead Lie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Pseudo-incest and more emotionally dire content than most of these stories, as you might expect from a chapter based on Let The Dead Lie.

Cinder Fall was not a woman given to nostalgia.

What was there to be nostalgic for? She had died, already, the night the Grimm horde came to Valois. There was no past to be nostalgic about; it was a closed door on her history. It wasn’t even history really—this was the story of a different woman entirely, the story of  _ Cin,  _ not Cinder. And Cin had died with her family, with her village… with the Arcs.

But the Arcs, unlike everything else, in contradiction of  _ everything  _ she knew to be true, had survived that night. And there was proof right in front of her.

Jaune Arc.

How had her best friend’s goofy kid brother, the kid Cin had to kick out of Saph’s room to keep from listening at their door, the one who had been the subject of so much of their teasing and pranks,  _ that  _ Jaune, become someone so impossibly important to her?

Just the sight of his face made her heart start beating. He smiled and her knees became weak. As he walked away, she felt a profound sense of loss and a longing to  _ follow. _ A softness crept through her whenever she was around him, a softness Cinder both coveted… and feared.

Cinder Fall was powerless here. She was from the world of blades and blood and bombs, she had no  _ comprehension  _ for the beating of her heart. Only the blood that rushed through her veins and was spilled upon the ground. And so she had no recourse for these feelings, no option but to stamp them out, and when that failed… all she could do was hand the reigns over to  _ Cin. _

Cin was also surprised at this development. Jaune was, after all, the annoying kid brother when she’d last seen him. But, she supposed he’d grown up, and his body had improved from the childhood scrawniness that…

No, that wasn’t it.

Jaune was handsome enough, she’d give him that credit. He had softer edges than most Huntsmen-in-training, but he was tall, with a boyish face, and Pyrrha’s training was certainly starting to edge off some of the childishness of his look. But Cin wasn’t boy-crazy for a cute face, even back when she was a teenage girl. No, Cin always had an analytical edge that reigned over her thoughts, and that edge was telling her that it wasn’t Jaune’s  _ looks  _ that were making her blush like a schoolgirl every time she got back to her room, where she could, finally released from the harsh gaze of the entire world, could lean against the door and  _ slump  _ down it, her legs giving way beneath her. And the answer was simple enough—just something she didn’t want to acknowledge.

Her attraction to Jaune was driven by something simple: he was  _ Cin’s. _

Yes, it was something strange and possessive in her heart, something that saw Jaune and knew that he was something that  _ Cinder  _ had no connection to or claim on. He was wholly of her old life, the life that, while not carefree, wasn’t one of murder and intrigue. He was connected to her innocence. He looked at her and didn’t see either Cinder’s carefully managed façade as an imperious team leader or the “real” Cinder Fall, the murderer and terrorist with half a soul  _ growling  _ within her. He saw Cin. A simple country girl with aspirations to be an artist, to get out of her small town life, to stretch her wings and  _ discover  _ her destiny, wherever it led her.

He saw the girl who didn’t know that destiny was a cruel bitch who drove her through blood and ruin until she reached the precipice of the worst crime in all of history.

She coveted that illusion, and so she coveted  _ him.  _ It was a false love, greedy and demanding and  _ cruel,  _ but Cin couldn’t deny it. He had a power over her and she  _ craved  _ it, desired him to banish Cinder away like the past seven years of her life had merely been a bad dream, a mistake, something so unreal that she could just slip into his arms and be Cin again, his neighbor, his sister’s best friend, the girl he had an obvious crush on since she first had to babysit him and his younger sisters.

Cinder knew this part of herself. Even though she didn’t _believe_ it at first, from when she first saw Jaune again, when he first recognized her and was moved to such _emotion,_ even beneath the panic she felt at being recognized, the _disgust_ she felt at his undignified display of caring, she was also struck by the memory of how he used to look at her. In that childish, awed way that made Cin feel like she was the sophisticated adult she had always played at being. And she longed to see those eyes, _his_ eyes gaze upon her again.

And that was a dangerous power to even think of.

Whether or not she knew why she was doing it, Cinder had encouraged Pyrrha to pursue Jaune, to tell him of her feelings. It was, she told her lackeys, a strategy, a gambit to take the heat off of herself and protect her cover. But it had also been to seal off that exit. Cin could not  _ have  _ Jaune because he already had another. A girl who was beautiful and famous and obviously devoted to him. And as Cin took back the reigns of her ruined life, it was that move that  _ burned  _ the most. Knowing that she’d been the one to banish that hope from her life…

What was left to do though, but bemoan her fate? She was sitting in her temporary dorm accommodations,  _ hating  _ the small room she’d been assigned to share with Emerald and Mercury. Fortunately, Neo wouldn’t be needed until much later, so she’d dodged that hassle. And her associates had been… fairly understanding of the circumstances.  _ Too  _ understanding, ever since the dance for Cinder’s liking, but Cin was just grateful that she wouldn’t have to deal with anything else than her personal crisis.

Still, it didn’t make sense. 

She’d lost her nerve. An unforgivable  _ sin  _ to fail a mission, and her petty excuse that she’d seen additional, unexpected security that forced her to abort her plan to upload a virus to the CCT system wouldn’t hold up with Salem, much less the two people who’d been scoping out the place alongside her.

Slipping away from the dance, she was supposed to change to her catsuit and infiltrate the system, except… she didn’t. She just wandered the grounds, tears streaming down her face as she did everything she could to  _ banish  _ that image from her mind. The sight of Jaune and Pyrrha dancing in each others’ arms, the two of them so deliriously happy... They were in another world, one that Cin knew she was permanently barred from. She could see them and their happiness, but she knew that life was closed to her, forever.

Wandering the grounds, she’d been ambushed by the White Fang defector, Blake Belladonna, but it triggered no surge of adrenaline, no desperate call to fight or flight. That was Cinder’s world, and that world was now a burnt-out husk, her combat training and honed reflexes as surely lost as her old village. So what should have been a confrontation between herself and her investigator, perhaps another murder to add to her already-stained conscience, became instead the third time in barely a month that Cin had clung to a teenager and sobbed like a child.

She revealed nothing. Gave up no secrets, no revelation of her true purpose here. But Belladonna had seen enough, had penetrated her failing defenses and learned the one secret Cin didn’t want  _ anyone  _ to find out.

Her love for Jaune.

Blake comforted her. Consoled her. Reassured her with platitudes, but when she realized that it wasn’t working… told Cin about her own tragedies. Her own traumas.

Just like Cin had done, Belladonna surrendered no secrets to her. Nothing about the White Fang, nothing about her criminal past, but she revealed her innermost heart, her greatest vulnerability. She showed her the pains of her love, her disillusionment. And in that, the two of them embraced each other for as long as they could, two women with their hearts as bare as they could hold them, trying to console each other in the midst of their desperation.

* * *

“Ma’am?”

It was Emerald. Ever dutiful, loyal Emerald. Cin looked up from her scroll to her assistant and nodded for her to continue.

“You… I want you to know that… I’ve been talking with Ruby, and...” she swallowed nervously. For all Cin knew, this was the moment Emerald would inform her that she’d been betrayed, that Emerald was giving her the option to surrender herself before Ozin and Ironwood and Branwen broke the door down to haul her off to whatever prison they had for Salem’s followers. Cin… couldn’t bring herself to really care if she was about to die. It just moved a date in the calendar, really. “Ruby and I agreed to talk to Blake and to… Pyrrha.”

_ That  _ got Cin’s attention.

“Whatever you had to say to them,” she spat, “you should have first-”

“Ma’am!”

Emerald’s voice was forceful, but more so, it was so… unexpected for her to talk back to Cin that the force of her words were enough to shut her up. Emerald wouldn’t have done this unless this was important. Unless it was  _ crucial. _

Her eyes said as much as she looked deep into Cin’s. “You need to… you need to admit the truth.”

“It’s a death sentence,” Cin answered, dryly.

Emerald blushed, “Not about  _ that, _ about… Jaune.”

Cin paused. It would be easy enough to rebut this, to tell Emerald how trivial her concerns were when they had Salem and Ozpin both looming over their heads. Or just to tell her to shut up and stay out of her personal business. So easy… so why couldn’t she make any objection?

She looked away. She felt small. Weak. The way she felt when she was just an artistic girl working as a glassblower. “I don’t...”

Her words trailed off. There was nothing else to say than that  _ she did not. _

“Cinder...” Emerald crouched down, resting a hand on hers, “You’re in love with Jaune.”

“It doesn’t matter...”

“It  _ does  _ matter!” Emerald exploded, causing Cin to jerk upwards in surprise, “Gods dammit, of  _ course  _ it matters! Why- why do you think I’ve followed you this far? Why d-do you think I’ve been loyal through all this, why do you think I- I… I...”

Her voice trailed off as the tears overcame her. Cin knew she should comfort her, give her closest, her only friend, some warmth in this moment, but… she was scared. Scared and hopeless and  _ so alone. _

Emerald wiped the tears from her eyes. “I spoke with Pyrrha. She agrees. She loves Jaune, but… she won’t get in the way.”

“No...” Cin shook her head, “No, she- she can’t, we can’t let her destroy what-”

“Cinder.” Emerald’s voice was firm and commanding and Cin, so weakened by her emotions, merely turned meekly quiet in response. Like she was a child being scolded. “The mission is shot. No!” she cut off Cin’s attempt to interrupt, “The mission is shot. You’re in  _ no state  _ to continue, and… and I’m not going to let you destroy yourself when you’re  _ so close  _ to finding something that makes you happy.  _ Truly  _ happy. Because I- I-”

Her voice choked. But Cin could see in her eyes the truth of what she was saying.

_ Because I love you. _

Words may have failed the both of them, but Cin could not sit by and let Emerald suffer alone. She wrapped her in a hug, the girl, briefly startled by the sudden intimacy, soon reciprocated, the two of them holding each other in silence, desperate, hopeless silence, but a silence that they shared, together.

If it was five minutes or five days, Cin couldn’t tell. But eventually, Emerald whispered to her, “I know… I know what you need. Pyrrha agrees. The two of you… it’s alright. Just one night or however long you need. I’ll be here for you, no matter what. I’m loyal to you, nobody else.”

Cin was touched, deeply touched by how  _ dearly  _ Emerald’s words felt, but at the same time, she knew the risks of this, and she couldn’t afford to be reckless. “And Mercury?“ she asked.

Emerald just smiled. “For  _ once  _ in his life, Mercury’s  _ not  _ being an ass about everything… and he’s on your side, too. Whatever you have to do, we’ve got your back.”

* * *

For one single night, Cin  _ banished  _ the voice that reminded her of who she  _ truly  _ was. It was a night of drinking and dancing and  _ Jaune,  _ the two of them acting like they really just were on a fun night outing, not just a night to pretend, to escape from her past self. They walked and laughed and talked and talked and Cin felt like she had stepped into another world. Into a world she might have lived in had things gone differently.

But as much as she struggled to make every moment last forever, every glance into his eyes, every time his hand brushed hers, every time she heard the sound of his voice… the night was soon a blur of happy memories as they returned to Beacon, her leaning on his shoulder as they walked from the Bullhead landing in the cool night air, making Cin wish the night could just go on forever.

As they walked through the halls, there was a flash of momentary dismay as she saw Headmaster Ozpin, her unwitting opposite in this hellish conspiracy. But he didn’t approach them—he just, briefly, made eye contact, gave her a mysterious, supportive smile, and disappeared from her sight. Cin didn’t know what to make of it, but she didn’t  _ want  _ to get drawn back into that world. She was just… coming back from a  _ wonderful  _ night with her boyfr-

With her boyfriend.

It was a blow to imagine it, but she couldn’t ignore it, the words striking her with a mighty blow that left her whole facade crumbling into a cavernous emptiness. A nervous panic swelled within her. Yes, this was all pretend—Jaune had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who actually deserved him, who had never killed anyone, never plotted a massive terrorist attack, he was just “on loan” for the night—but the thought of having Jaune this close, right now…

_ The moment happens. _

Everything  _ breaks  _ **_down._ ** __

Cin can’t take it any longer. Jaune has walked her back to her room, but Cin  _ knows  _ that Emerald and Mercury have vacated it. As he gives her his goodnights, his sweet words that he had fun and how glad he was that they were able to spend this time together, some residual memory of  _ Cinder  _ kicks in. Eschewing her original plan to lamely come up with some excuse to draw him into her room, she just  _ grabs  _ him by the shoulders and  _ yanks  _ him inside, where, before the stunned boy can realize what was going on, she pulls him into a kiss.

It is a desperate, forceful kiss. For someone practiced in the art of seduction, Cin knows it sure as hell isn’t a good one, but she isn’t  _ able  _ to kiss him like that. She can’t lie to him any longer, and she could never lie to  _ him  _ in a kiss. It’s not a kiss of seduction or a kiss to allure. Her lips, instead,  _ cling  _ to him, making Cin feel like a lowly, pathetic  _ thing,  _ a barnacle resisting the tide, but that’s what she  _ is.  _ Jaune is her lifeline, her one connection to the only good thing she still holds within her, the only connection she truly has to  _ love.  _ And she needs him. Desperately.

But as her kiss affixes her lips to his face, Jaune slowly gains realization of what is going on… and he starts to gently loosen her hold on him. Not to cast her aside, but to soften her forcefulness, to open up her mouth, to let the two of them move  _ into  _ the gentle, delicate, and loving kiss that makes Cin know she has made the right choice in this.

The kiss breaks, leaving them both dizzy and overwhelmed, scarcely comprehending that this has even  _ happened.  _ But it has, and the faint, giddy smile tracing Jaune’s face makes Cin ecstatic, ecstatic enough that she becomes  _ bold  _ and suggests something.

“I always,” she murmurs, feeling so  _ ashamed  _ to admit it, “I’ve always wanted to be an Arc, so could you… could you pretend… that I am? That I’m your… your sister?”

The shame is obvious in her voice. It is something humiliating and perverse to confess in what should be a moment of pure and innocent love.

_ But he does not judge.  _ In an act of supreme, enlightening  _ grace,  _ Jaune merely nods with a smile. “So… Cinder Arc?” he asks.

“Cin,” she corrects, “Cin Arc.”

“Cin,” he whispers back to her, her name infinitely redeemed in his voice, “My big sister, Cin.”

She shudders, unable to contain the happiness, the  _ joy  _ of him joining her in this little fantasy, accepting her desperate delusion. “Mmmmm,” she moans back, “and you’re my… my little brother...”

He kisses her again. “Doing something,” another kiss, “siblings aren’t  _ supposed  _ to do...”

“But you’re not going to stop.”

“Of course not… I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember...”

The both of them kiss passionately, their lips locked in a hungry tussle, one where Jaune proves to be a cannier fighter than Cin had ever seen him before… but she can’t complain. It’s a hasty, sudden moment, the two of them reveling in the taboo nature of their role play as well as their own secret desires to ignore their inconvenient truths—Jaune has a girlfriend. Cin is a murderer. But right now, they’re just two lovers, caught in an intimate, incestuous kiss. Forbidden, yes, but forbidden for reasons completely different from those of their reality.

She isn’t sure who brought them to the bed. She knows she’s the one to start undressing him, but their actions are rough, sudden, and unsteady. Jaune struggles with her bra, which almost makes her laugh, but then Cin struggles to successfully get his jeans off, reminding her how much of her talent, her art has been lost in this moment… and she  _ savors  _ it.

Jaune licks his lips, admiring her naked body. “I know I’m not  _ supposed  _ to fantasize about family members, but… I’ve been imagining what this sight might look like for a  _ very  _ long time.”

She smirks and gives her chest a little jiggle as she strikes a flirty pose. “Everything you hoped for?”

“It sure is,” he answers, reverently, “It sure is.”

And once again, they are upon each other like animals, crudely pawing and kissing and sucking what they can access, rolling on the bed together like two horny teenagers, which, in a way, they are—literally for Jaune, but Cin hadn’t  _ truly  _ been alive since she was 17, and in this moment, all of those intervening years simply… never happened.

She feels his hardness against her, rubbing against her wet slit and she knows that if she accepts it, if she goes all the way, that there is no turning back. It will be the end of her, the end of any outcome other than one, but she no longer cares. It will take away the maddening fear and indecision and  _ that  _ is worth it enough. So, straddling her “little brother,” she grinds against his shaft, feeling its firmness against her as she lines her entry up with his… and begins to  _ take it. _

_ “Redeem me,”  _ she whispers so faintly, it might not have been vocalized at all. But she knows the words had been put into the universe, a weight her dear, beloved Jaune bears just as he bears her weight as she slowly feels his penis enter her, slowly parting her nether lips as he slides up into her, opening her body as he opens her possibilities. She  _ gasps, _ without words, but  _ pregnant  _ with meaning.

“Is it...” he asks, “is it good?”

“So good,” she tells him, “s-so  _ goooooood...” _

It’s only a moment before he’s penetrated her fully, her hips rolling on his. Cinder was a talented agent, a seductress and a spy, but right now, she is Cin, a girl, a 17-year-old girl, the last age she was when she truly knew Jaune, and that girl is as artless and inexperienced as the boy beneath her. To bring in any of her talents, to bring in  _ anything _ of her other life would only taint this.

“Oh  _ gods,”  _ she moans, “Oh gods, Jaune!”

“Cin!” he answers her, “Oh, Cin!”

She knows she’s crying, that there is a trace of tears passing down her cheeks as she feels him inside her. “Gods, little brother, gods! You- you-  _ ohhhhhhh,  _ save me! Redeem me! M-make me good, make me your big sis!”

If he questions her meaning, he doesn’t say anything, merely continuing to grunt his assent as he thrusts into her a wild ecstasy surging in her virginal body. All of her experiences, everything is  _ banished  _ away from her right now. She is only a girl, a moody, artistic girl who fell in love with a boy. Nothing more, nothing less.

Their movements are artless, but in the juvenile way that suggests infinite possibility, the opportunity to grow and develop across many, many,  _ many  _ future sessions, the both of them exploring each other’s body as they learn the abilities of their own. But Cin can’t think of the future. Not while Jaune is inside her, driving her  _ crazy.  _ She’s grinding her clit against his body as her pussy goes up and down on his hard cock. He tells her that the way her tits bounce as she rides him is  _ glorious  _ and Cin delights in giving him a show. It feels naughty and perverse, the big sister teaching her little brother the pleasures of the flesh and she  _ embraces  _ that sheen of pretend wickedness.

Jaune, unfortunately, cannot keep pace with her. Whether it was because she was his first love or her incredibly sexy body or the taboo nature of their game, Cin doesn’t know, but she does know the feeling of his dick tensing before it  _ spurts  _ his rich, warm load deep into her, seeding her with new life… if she was capable of it, of course.

But Cin is not letting that thought remind her of her past. No, she’s riding his still hard cock and she  _ knows  _ she’s close, too. She’s admiring his face, panting and gasping as he, awestruck, drinks in the sight of her above him, her eyes gazing down with devotion, adoration, hunger, desire, and love. She sees herself reflected in his eyes, and she knows it’s the look of a  _ lover,  _ not a killer, that stares back at her.

She can’t- She can’t take it! It’s too much, all too much! The  _ sensation  _ of her pussy  _ squishing  _ as she aggressively works his shaft, the feel of his hips rolling in time with her, the incredible  _ feeling  _ of being released from her past! It’s too much! Too much! F-Far too much!

It’s- too- much- TO-  _ TAKE! _

With a  _ scream  _ of pure, primal  _ force,  _ Cin cums as hard as she ever has, her whole body  _ clenches  _ as the force ripples through her, body and soul, a blast of emotion across her  _ lifetime  _ as she shrieks the profundity and totality of her release. Release from the past, release from her mistakes, release from  _ herself,  _ her entire essence is shattered as she hits a magnificent climax that roils through her entire being.

Gasping and panting, she rolls off of him. She’s hot, sweaty, every nerve so very sensitive to the moment, but she still welcomes his embrace. Something light and wonderful, something worth the discomfort, physical or otherwise, to accept his grace.

Being held in his arms… she knows she does not deserve this. That she can only  _ pretend  _ to be anything other than who she has. The woman who has done… so much. But she can pretend, just a little longer. In her little brother’s embrace, she curls into his chest, and murmurs a soft, almost silent,  _ “I love you,”  _ as she lets exhaustion overtake her.

* * *

She lies in bed next to the man she loves but knows she cannot have. 

It’s been a bit. The two of them needed to catch their breaths, to recover. There were no words, so they lay in exhausted silence until they both lulled themselves into a sleepy, dreamlike state, marveling at what had just happened.

Or, one of them was marveling. Cin knows otherwise. Their moment together was delusion. She knew from the beginning as surely as she knows it now, but it does  _ nothing  _ to diminish the pain of it. She would give  _ anything  _ to be in Pyrrha’s place, to know that this dear, wonderful man was  _ hers,  _ but Cin knows that isn’t the life for her.

“Jaune?” she asks, a part of her praying that he’s already asleep.

“Mhmm?” he dashes her hopes. But… it is better this way. No, she should be happy he’s awake. Happy that… he will be able to help her. With what she needed to do a long time ago.

“I need… I need your help.”

At once, he is awake and alert, slipping her slender hand into his, grasping her in a reassuring way. She wants to believe it. But where she’s going, he cannot protect her.

But she has to go anyway.

“I’m part of something… I’ve done bad things, Jaune. And I’m part of something worse,” she confesses, and Jaune listens, sympathetically, letting her open up for the first time to someone not in her conspiracy. “And I need to… I need to...”

The tears begin to overwhelm her. She cannot control them. Not now. No more than she can control their antecedents.

He holds her tighter, strokes her hair, soothes her with gentle words. Every gesture a reminder of what she’s about to lose, but she clings to them  _ greedily. _

“Whatever you need,” Jaune says, “no matter how bad it is… I’ll help. And my team will help, and so will your team and so will Team RWBY. No matter what. You’re  _ not  _ alone, Cin. I...” he trails and a stab of fear enters Cin’s heart as she wonders  _ what does he know?  _ “I assumed you were involved with something bad after… after we lost our homes. I know people don’t… survive in the wild that easily, and no matter how bad it is… I will  _ never  _ turn my back on you. None of us will. No matter what.”

His promises are made without even an inkling of the true depths of what Cin has been a part of. But… she believes it.

“I need to meet with Ozpin,” she tells him in a harsh, hesitating voice—but one with a resolute determination lying beneath, “and I will offer to defect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> Let The Dead Lie is still the work I feel proudest of, by far. So writing this almost felt a little blasphemous :) But I liked what I did with this chapter, having the tense shift and Cin's own inner monologue being a bit more poetic than my usual porn writing style. Still, this was a chapter I debated posting a whole lot, so I'd love to hear people's thoughts about it!


End file.
